Explicaciones
by sandra-lara
Summary: House tiene una nueva paciente, que no veía desde hacía seis años
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1º

House se levantó esa mañana diferente, preocupado. Y es que por esas fechas siempre recibía una postal o una carta de cierta persona que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro seis años atrás.

Consiguió ponerse en pie a duras penas, porque la pierna le había estado martirizando toda la noche. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se duchó. Cogió lo primero que vio en el armario y rápidamente bajó hacia los buzones, esperando que hubiese noticias de ella.

-idiota, son las ocho y media, correo no llega hasta las once- dijo mientras cerraba el buzón con llave.

Lanzó un leve gruñido y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a trabajar, porque esa mañana no quería escuchar a Cuddy quejándose de sus retrasos.

Ando lentamente hacía la calle y allí tomo su moto para ir al trabajo.

El viaje hacia el hospital no era muy largo, aunque no quería llegar tarde, no fue a toda pastilla como él solía hacer muchas veces. No sólo era por Cuddy, por lo que no quería llegar tarde, sabía que Cameron era la primera en llegar y en hacer el café y necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente sobre si había recibido algún e-mail de alguna chica joven.

Llegó al aparcamiento y allí se encontró a James Wilson con una mirada de asombro en su cara.

-Vaya, veo que te superas día a día, hoy llegas más temprano que incluso Cuddy.

-¡Vaya! Me has pillado, creía que nadie nos pillaría a Cuddy y a mí en nuestra sesión de sexo matinal.

Wilson elevó los ojos al cielo pidiendo clemencia por tener un amigo tan capullo.

-Tú tampoco sueles llegar temprano ¿tu última conquista no quería dejarte ir y te has escapado?

Wilson gruñó.

-No es eso, no tengo ninguna conquista y estoy aquí por que quiero terminar temprano para pasarme por el cementerio, ya sabes que día es hoy.

House se detuvo enfrente de la puerta principal y lo miró con soslayo, intentando decir algo irónico, pero no pudo. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Wilson abrió la puerta y dejó que entrara primero House; allí en recepción miraron con cierto desconcierto y asombro a House, algo que a él mismo le importó bien poco.

-Doctor House- dijo una enfermera bastante joven- hay una persona que le está esperando en su despacho.

House se limitó a gruñirle y esto hizo que la enfermera se alejase de él despavoridamente.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?-preguntó Wilson que había estado observando la escena- No le has gritado ni has sido sarcástico.

House pulsó el botón del ascensor y se abrieron las puertas. Ambos pasaron y ambos pulsaron a la vez el botón de la planta 3ª.

-Nada, simplemente estoy preocupado.

Wilson lo miró de arriba abajo intentando descifrar si ese era su amigo.

-¿Por qué?

House suspiró.

-Cada año, tras la muerte de John y Clare, siempre recibía por estas fechas una postal de Helen en el que me decía que estaba bien y que todo iba como la seda- dijo ignorando a Wilson que se disponía a decir algo- este año no. Por eso estoy preocupado, no hay postal, ni carta, ni llamada...ahora tengo que averiguar si me ha mandado un e-mail, por eso estoy aquí tan temprano, porque Cameron es la que me revisa mi correo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la tercera planta y los amigos salieron. Wilson estupefacto por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que recibías cartas y postales de Helen?

House se paró en la entrada de la sala donde se solía reunir con su equipo.

-Porque eres un cotilla- dijo abriendo la puerta- después nos vemos Jimmy.

House entró, dejando a Wilson más confuso que antes y con la palabra en la boca.

Allí sentada en una silla, estaba Allison Cameron que miraba a House sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-Hombre, creo que trabajo aquí ¿no?- dijo con una mueca- por cierto, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miraste mi correo?

Cameron miró extrañada a House, como si estuviese más loco que nunca.

-Creo que fue ayer, no estoy segura.

-¿Tienes alzheimer? porque sino recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer...

-House, lo miré ayer ¿vale?- dijo algo enfadada.

House la miró de arriba abajo, y sus ojos chocaron con los de ella.

-¿Había algún correo de una mujer?-dijo susurrando.

Cameron pensó por unos instantes, cerró los ojos y arqueó las cejas. House la miraba con una sonrisa en la boca, pensando que tampoco era tan malo sentir algo por ella.

-No, de hecho solo había correos de Wilson, ya sabes, cadenas y todo eso- dijo abriendo los ojos. Entonces vio a House mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con una extraña sonrisa en la boca.- ¿por qué?

House, desvió la mirada hacia la pizarra blanca. No quería abrirle su corazón, aún era pronto después de Stacy.

-Nah, me voy al despacho, cuando lleguen los patitos, me avisas- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Cameron recordó algo al instante y gritó

-Hay alguien que te espera, llegó hace diez minutos, me dijo que la recibirías y la hice pasar a tu despacho.

House se paró y la miró con una mueca.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

Cameron negó con la cabeza y House asintió. Le dio completamente la espalda y se encaminó hacia su despacho intentando descifrar la figura de mujer que le daba la espalda.

Cameron se levantó e hizo algo de café para todos y se sonrió al recordar a House mirándola fijamente.

House abrió bruscamente la puerta haciendo que la joven se girara en su dirección haciendo que House abriese la boca de la impresión.

-¿Qué...haces...tú aquí?- dijo intentado gesticular algún sonido.

La joven, morena de unos 27 años de edad, lo miró sonriente y algo avergonzada por la actitud de House.

-Greg, yo también me alegro de verte.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2º

House cerró la puerta con llave y encendió las luces de su despacho. Allí seguía la chica de 27 años que le había dedicado una sonrisa al entrar, allí estaba ella, esperando algo de él; una simple sonrisa, o un simple gesto de alegría.

Sin embargo House no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada sin comprobar si de verdad era ella la que estaba parada enfrente de él. Por eso se acercó un poco más y la miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió cómo esos ojos verdes le inspiraban la confianza que tan sólo poca gente podía ofrecerle.

-¿Estás asombrado o defraudado porque estoy aquí?- preguntó la joven.

House se limitó a asentir y se encamino hacia su mesa para sentarse, porque la pierna no le iba a dar tregua ese día.

-Estoy asombrado porque no me esperaba esto de ti, una carta o una postal sí- dijo mientras se sentaba- y también estoy defraudado porque me podrías haber llamado y avisarme de que estabas aquí.

La chica se limitó a sonreírle.

-Pero, yo también me alegro de verte, mucho- dijo bajando la voz- de hecho iba a llamar a la interpol para saber si alguien sabía algo de ti.

-Lo siento, era una sorpresa, pero veo que ha sido algo estúpido por mi parte venir aquí y saludarte.

House emitió un leve gruñido.

-También siento lo de tu pierna- dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de House.

-Sí bueno, todo el mundo lo siente- dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con el bastón- las noticias vuelan por lo que veo.

-Lo leí en un periódico en Londres, ya sabes como son los médicos, siempre intentan demostrar que son humanos.

House sonrió al escucharla. Aun no se creía que estuviese ahí, enfrente de él.

-Helen, ¿qué haces aquí?

Helen Mckenzie lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Después de casi seis años ya era hora que regresara a casa ¿no? Creo recordar que mis padres están enterrados en la ciudad y que mi única familia eres tu y James. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, cojo el primer vuelo a Londres y no vuelvo por aquí jamás.

House desvió la mirada hacia la derecha. Ella tenía toda la razón, su casa, sus padres, su familia estaba aquí; pero lo que no comprendía era por que ahora, porque no hace un año o hace seis meses...

-Greg, puede que parezca una locura, pero no quiero estar sola más tiempo; he comprendido que la soledad no es buena para nadie, tu estas casado...

-Ya no- interrumpió House bruscamente- Stacy me dejó hace cinco años, cuando me paso lo de la pierna y ahora esta casada con un hombre que haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo mirándole con ternura.

-mm

-No quiero que me tomes como una oportunista ni nada por el estilo, sólo estoy aquí porque lo necesitaba, aunque eso me traiga recuerdos que me puedan volver a hacer daño.

-Yo nunca he pensado nada de eso, simplemente acepté el hecho que con 21 años te fueras a estudiar a Londres, para alejarte de todos tus recuerdos, para borrar el dolor- House se levantó y Helen le imitó; dio un rodeo a su mesa y se colocó al lado de ella.-No quiero que te vayas y te alejes de todo, ya han pasado demasiados años desde que te fuiste y no quiero volver a perder el único recuerdo que todavía puedo tocar.

Helen se emocionó al escuchar las palabras de su padrino y House la abrazó también algo emocionado.

Sin embargo, se tuvieron que separar rápidamente porque una vocecilla se asomaba por la puerta frontal del despacho.

-House, Chase y Foreman han llegado ya- dijo Cameron mirando a Helen algo extrañada- lo siento...no quería interrumpir.

-Pues lo has hecho-dijo House hiriéndola.

Sin embargo, Helen le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-No la trates así; parece mentira que seas tú- se dirigió a Cameron sonriente- espero que no sea siempre así contigo.

Cameron se asombró por la familiaridad con la que trataba a House. ¿Seria su novia? No, era demasiado joven, aunque parecían tener la misma edad.

-Siento mi intromisión- dijo murmurando.

-Y yo siento no haberme presentado, pero veo que Greg tampoco lo va a hacer-dijo acercándose a ella- soy Helen Mckenzie, una buena amiga de House.

"Ya veo" pensó Cameron mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-De hecho soy...

-Eres la hija de unos grandes amigos de la facultad- intervino House haciendo que Helen lo mirase extrañado- dile a los patitos que pasen consulta, por lo visto hay mucho ajetreo abajo.

Cameron asintió y desapareció por un momento por la puerta.

-Cameron, lo siento- dijo House mirándola a los ojos.

Cameron sonrió levemente y se fue hacia la sala contigua.

Helen miró fijamente a House, mientras este seguí mirando la puerta por la que se había ido Cameron

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que soy tu ahijada?

House la miró con una ceja levantada, intentando encontrar una respuesta rápida a esa pregunta que él también se estaba intentando responder.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero me ha gustado ver la cara de celosa cuando nos ha visto abrazados- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Helen sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que te gusta ¿eh?

House la ignoró. Pero era verdad que le gustaba mucho, desde que fue a su casa para que volviese a trabajar con ella, aunque Stacy abarcó toda su atención durante tres meses, ella seguía en su pensamiento.

-¿Comemos juntos?- dijo House cambiando de tema- también podemos llamar a Jimmy, como antes...

Helen no dejaba de sonreír, estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en su hogar, de volver a estar con House y con James, aunque le trajese recuerdos trágicos.

-Claro, tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas, os tengo que contar muchas cosas- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No solo nos tienes que contar como es la vida en Londres y como son los médicos que me critican, sino que me tienes que contar porque te fuiste.

Helen se paró en seco delante de la puerta y miró al suelo, no queria llorar.

"No puedo llorar"

-Algún día, cuando tenga fuerzas, te contaré todo lo que paso- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- voy a buscar a James para decirle que estoy aquí y que vamos a comer juntos.

House asintió, aunque sabía que estaba llorando, no hizo nada...porque él también tenía recuerdos que no quería que saliesen a luz.

Helen salió del despacho de House y House se giró hacia la sala que estaba ocupada por una Cameron que leía distraída un periódico; suspiró y notó como algo se movía en su estomago, algo que hace mucho no sentía. Con decisión abrió la puerta y encaró a Cameron.

-Lo siento- dijo susurrando- no quise herirte

Cameron levantó la vista y se quitó las gafas. Sin decir nada, se acercó a la mesa dónde preparaba el café y le ofreció una taza a House. House se acercó hacía ella y sus manos se rozaron cuando él cogió la taza y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda.

-No lo has hecho, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me trates como si fuera una muñeca de trapo- dijo Cameron con tristeza.- me voy, tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio.

House la observó mientras ella dejaba la estancia; y con la taza en la mano se sentó en la silla que más cerca tenía maldiciéndose por ser tan capullo con una persona tan buena como lo era Cameron.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3º

House permaneció pensativo, utilizaba el bastón para darle vueltas, tal y cómo se sentía en ese mismo instante; confundido por todo lo que había ocurrido tan solo diez minutos antes. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar que todo había sido un simple sueño, que no era real todo lo que había visto y odio, que Helen no había regresado y que no había herido a Cameron con sus estupideces.

-House, ¿Qué le pasa a Cameron que la he visto yéndose al laboratorio como alma que lleva al diablo?- dijo la vocecilla irritante de Chase que se asomaba tras la puerta.

House abrió los ojos y chocaron con los de su ayudante; lo miró con odio por haberle sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Joder, Chase, te tengo dicho que no me hables con ese tono tan seductor que me pongo malo- dijo mientras se levantaba- y no se que le pasa a Cameron, no soy adivino.

Chase le dirigió una mueca de disgusto y se marchó por la puerta. House sin embargo, empezó a sentirse verdaderamente mal por hacerle sentir a Cameron así.

"Mejor juego un rato a la game boy que la tengo muy olvidada"pensó mientras se dirigía a su despacho" después iré a ver que pasa con Cameron"

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del hospital, James Wilson miraba unos papeles sobre un paciente, cuando oyó unos golpes afuera.

-Adelante- dijo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura esbelta de Helen que miraba fijamente a Wilson, aunque este no había despegado los ojos de los papeles.

-Hola- dijo ella susurrando.

Sin creérselo, James Wilson, levantó su mirada, intentando negar que aquella voz que había odio era la de Helen Mckenzie, aquella joven que se había ido dejándole con muchas preguntas sin respuestas; aquella joven llena de vida que fue apagándose poco a poco...

-Dime que no eres tu- fue lo único que pudo articular mientras se levantaba.

Helen cerró al puerta tras de sí y se acercó un poco a Wilson que no la dejaba de mirar de arriba abajo, intentado descubrir que ella era real y que estaba ahí frente a él. James Wilson intentó apoyarse en la mesa, pero dio un paso en falso y tiró los papeles que estaba leyendo antes de que ella llegase a su vida de nuevo.

De forma automática, ambos se agacharon y se miraron a los ojos.

-No...-intentó decir Wilson.

Helen se limitó a recoger los papeles sin dejar de mirar a Wilson, cómo muchas veces lo hacía, con ternura y amor.

-Toma, la próxima vez sé más cuidadoso con lo que haces-dijo ella incorporándose y entregándole a Wilson varios papeles.

Wilson los cogió, intentando no tener ningún contacto con ella.

-Sientate- dijo señalando la silla.

Ella sonrió y se sentó. Wilson la imitó sentándose en el borde de la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé que...estabas en Europa o algo así.

-Así era, hasta hace dos días- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza- me alegro de verte James.

Wilson no sabía que decir ni que hacer...sintió el impulso de echarse a sus brazos y abrazarla, como la última vez que la vio, pero también tenía ganas de gritarle incoherencias y de preguntarle porque nunca había sabido nada de ella.

-Siento no haber avisado de mi llegada, pero como le he dicho a Greg, quería daros una sorpresa.

-Creo...creo que lo has conseguido- dijo con una medio sonrisa- así que has visto a House ¿eh? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

Helen se paso la mano por el pelo y lo alborotó un poco.

-Al principio parecía que iba a darle un infarto, después nos hemos abrazado y ahora creo que está intentado averiguar si soy un sueño.

-Pues no es el único- murmuró Wilson.

Helen bajó la mirada al suelo; se sentía como una niña avergonzada por no haberle nada a sus padres que estaba bien.

-Joder, es que no se que decirte ni que hacer, Helen- dijo Wilson haciendo que la joven levantase la mirada hacia él- vuelves después de seis años para darnos una "sorpresa" y te plantas en mi despacho, como si nada pasase.

Helen lo escuchó callada; estaba enfadado, confundido, abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero estoy aquí- dijo- sí quizás después de seis años y sin una llamada de teléfono o una carta, pero estaba lastimada, me fui para olvidar.

-¿Olvidar? ¿El qué?- preguntó Wilson aún más confuso que antes- ¿O a quién?

Helen negó con la cabeza; hay estaba el quiz, a donde Wilson quería llegar desde que la vio aparecer por la puerta, desde que esa mañana House le había confesado que ella le escribía postales y se preguntó porque.

-Todo el dolor que había sentido, olvidar que estaba herida...

Wilson rió a carcajada limpia y Helen fue la que se extrañó esta vez.

-¿Sabes como estuvimos House y Yo?

-Lo siento, lo siento, joder, tan difícil es de entender que lo siento, que siento no haber estado cuando le paso a House lo de la pierna, siento no haber estado cuando se fue Stacy y siento no haber estado contigo para ayudar a House...pero él lo ha entendido, ha entendido porque he regresado, ha sabido abrirme sus brazos.

Wilson se puso de pie y cogió a Helen por los hombros, la miro a los ojos y la abrazó.

-Dios mío, eres tú- dijo mientras ella lloraba como una niña pequeña.

Mientras, House se paró en la puerta del laboratorio, esperando a que Cameron no hubiese dicho todas esas cosas esa mañana; esperando a que ella le hablase como si nada pasase, como siempre, con una simple sonrisa llena de ternura y de amor. Un amor que él no sabía apreciar.

Abrió las puertas del laboratorio y Cameron, que estaba limpiando algunos aparatos, se giró para averiguar quien estaba intentando entrometerse en sus minutos de tranquilidad. Y entonces vio a Gregory House mirándola fijamente, como si intentara averiguar sus pensamientos.

-¿Hay algún paciente?- preguntó evitando su mirada.

Sin embargo, House no la dejaba de mirar.

"Dios, dame fuerzas para ser fuerte ante ella" pensó House.

-No, sólo quería saber como estabas, el rubiales me dijo que te había visto correr despavorida hacia el laboratorio y pensó que te pasaba algo...

-Y te lo contó a ti- terminó la frase.

-Y me lo contó a mí.

Cameron cruzó los brazos y encaró a House, indicándole que no le pasaba nada, que estaba bien, aunque sabía que él no se lo iba a creer.

-Siento que creas que te trato como una muñeca de trapo- dijo finalmente House, después de un largo silencio- no quiero que sigas pensando que te contraté por tu cara bonita, porque sé que eres una gran medico y una gran persona.

Cameron se sonrojó al oír a House decirle esas cosas.

-No es necesario que me digas eso House, estoy bien.

"Mientes" pensó House.

Pero en realidad, era lo mejor, que mintiese, que no le dijese porque se había sentido así, por que si lo hubiera hecho, Dios sólo sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

-Bien...La próxima vez no corras como si tuvieras cinco años, parece mentira que seas una adulta- dijo House intentando sonar sarcástico.

Cameron le dedico una sonrisa y House hizo una mueca de afirmación.

-Cuddy me dijo antes que te estaba esperando en su oficina, así que es mejor que vayas a verla antes que te anuncie por megafonía- dijo Cameron dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

House asintió y la siguió mirando.

-Entonces, nos vemos después.

Y después de haber roto parte de la muralla que había levantado después que Stacy se fuera por segunda vez, House salió del laboratorio encaminando el ascensor, con una sonrisa en su boca.

"Es lo más cerca que he estado de decirle lo que siento por ella y he dejado escapar la ocasión".


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4º

El doctor Robert Chase y el doctor Eric Foreman estaban muy aburridos esa mañana. Y como todas las mañanas de esa maldita semana que se hacía interminable, y parecía casi imposible que fuera viernes...parecía más bien lunes; uno de esos lunes en que no puedes dejar de pensar porque trabajas con un tío como House y de cuya respuesta no encuentras hasta que acaba la maldita semana.

-Me aburrooo- dijo Chase apoyando su cabeza en el frió cristal de la mesa.

Foreman levantó la vista de la revista médica que estaba leyendo.

-No eres el único, me he leído esta revista cinco veces esta semana, si seguimos así me voy a casa.

House apareció de repente gruñendo como siempre hacía.

-¿No estabais pasando consulta?- preguntó tomando una taza de café.

Chase lo miró sin levantar la cabeza, como un niño chico que no le ha comprado el juguete del escaparate.

-No hay nadie...el hospital parece un cementerio.

House le dio un golpe con el bastón en la cabeza, haciendo que el joven ayudante emitiera un doloroso aullido.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Foreman divertido.

-Mmm, porque me aburro- dijo House llevándose el dedo a la boca- y porque hoy no quiero que habléis de cementerios; mejor decid que el hospital parece un desierto, queda mejor si lo pensáis, porque hace mucho calor aquí dentro.

Foreman y Chase levantaron los ojos al cielo a la vez, pidiendo clemencia.

-Bueno parejita, os dejo que tengo que visitar a mi amada Cuddy, parece ser que no se cree que haya venido tan temprano, así que el lunes volveré a venir tarde, para que crea que no me pasa nada.- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Al oír "parejita" Chase tomó un color parecido a la taza de café que House había dejado encima de la mesa antes de salir. Miró a Foreman, que había vuelto a empezar a leer la revista, y sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse esa palabreja de la cabeza...

"soy muy hetero" se dijo mentalmente "aunque nunca me había puesto así y eso que House siempre bromea con lo mismo"

-Oh, cállate- dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Foreman lo mirase extrañado.

-¿Me has dicho que me calle?

Chase, algo avergonzado, negó con la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente, dándole la espalda a su colega y cogiendo algo para distraerse. Mientras, Foreman, sonreía al ver a su colega pasar un mal trago.

Mientras tanto, House se encaminaba directo al ascensor, hasta que algo le retuvo; la sensación de que algo estaba pasando en el despacho de Wilson y que él no estaba ahí para verlo...se dio la vuelta para ir al despacho de su amigo, cuando el ascensor se abrió y por las puertas aparecieron Cuddy y Cameron, hablando sobre algo que no alcanzó a oír, porque Cuddy lo vio y abrió su boca.

-¡Llevó un buen rato esperándote en mi oficina!

House levantó la mirada al cielo, esperando a que Cuddy se callase y se fuera; sin embargo, cuando los bajó sus ojos chocaron con los de Cameron que no le había dejado de mirar desde que se abrieron las puertas y él rápidamente los evito, maldiciéndose por ser cobarde.

-Tienes que pasar consulta, House- dijo la irritante voz de Cuddy.

-Y tú tienes que irte de vacaciones y dejarme en paz- respondió con ironía.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que hagas daño a las enfermeras y cuando vuelva encontrar esto como un campo de batalla?- Touché.

-Cariño, no deberíamos discutir esto delante de nuestra patita- dijo House entre dientes y mirando a Cameron que aún lo seguía mirando.

Cuddy, suspiró.

-Consulta, ¡ya!

Tras esto, pulso el botón de la planta baja, no sin antes asegurarse de que Cameron había salido; y allí los dejó. A dos personas heridas, una de ellas no miraba a la otra, la otra no le había dejado de mirar en todo momento.

-Si quieres que pase consulta por ti...

House negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, vale- fue lo único que pudo decir- creo que voy a revisar tu correo, si no te importa

Cameron comenzó a caminar y notó al cabo de un minuto que House la seguía.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- preguntó Cameron sin dejar de andar.

-No, solamente voy a visitar a Wilson, creo que me esta poniendo los cuernos- dijo girando a la izquierda- nos vemos.

Cameron sonrió.

-Nos vemos.

Solamente pudo decir eso, un "nos vemos..."

House abrió la puerta del despacho de James Wilson con fuerza, para que supieran que alguien estaba allí y lo único que pudo ver fue sonrisas y lagrimas, como la película.

-Mmm, ¿Jimmy me estas poniendo los cuernos?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Wilson arqueó las cejas.

-Oh, House, sabes que nunca haría eso.

Helen, reía, parecía feliz; después de todo, estaba en casa.

-No sabía que fueseis pareja, lo llego a saber y aviso a unos amigos gays que tengo en Londres, para que se apuntasen a la fiesta.

-Desde que te fuiste dejaste al pobre Jimmy destrozado- dijo House bromeando, aunque en su interior sabía que hubo algo entre ellos- por eso decidió refugiarse en mis brazos.

Wilson cambió la cara e hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír a su amigo decir esas cosas, pero ¿sabría algo del pasado que nunca le contó?

-Bien, tengo que irme a pasar consulta, nos vemos dentro de dos horas en la entrada, ¿os parece bien?

-¿os parece?- preguntó Wilson extrañado.

-¡¡oh! Lo he olvidado, James, hemos quedado para comer, ¿vendrás?- dijo Helen levantándose de la silla.

Wilson la miró y sonrió. "Como en los viejos tiempos" pensó.

-Claro que sí, creo que hay cosas que nos tienes que contar.

Helen asintió, se acercó a Wilson y le dio un pequeño, pero bonito, beso en la mejilla, como solía hacer cuando era algo más joven e inocente...

House observó la escena con detenimiento, analizando cada movimiento que hacían los dos y al final sonrió, porque ella solía hacer esas cosas, así era ella.

-¿Vienes conmigo abajo?- preguntó House abriendo la puerta.

Helen asintió y salió sonriente de la oficina de Wilson. Al verla pasar, House miró al cielo y resopló.

-Hasta dentro de un rato Jimmy- dijo saliendo.

Wilson asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa, se tocó la zona de la mejilla donde Helen había depositado el beso y sonrió.

"Al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo como una niña" pensó mientras rodeaba su escritorio y se sentaba para seguir con su trabajo.

House no dejaba de mirar a Helen, que seguía sonriendo como una tonta mientras caminaba a través del pasillo hasta el ascensor, pero antes tuvieron que pasar enfrente de la sala de reuniones del despacho de House, donde estaban Cameron, Chase y Foreman, muy aburridos.

Al verlos pasar tan sonrientes, Cameron no pudo dejar de sentir una corriente eléctrica en su estomago.

-¿Quién es esa que va con House?- preguntó Chase alzando la cabeza para intentar ver algo mejor.

-Es una amiga de House- respondió secamente Cameron- la hija de unos buenos amigos de House.

-¿Desde cuando House tiene buenos amigos?- intervino esta vez Foreman- pero lo más sorprendente aún, ¿desde cuando está así de feliz?

"Desde que ella volvió a su vida supongo" pensó Cameron.

Esperando el ascensor, House no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido esa mañana y en que hoy debería ir al cementerio después de seis años, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba aquí...pero sobretodo, no podía dejar de pensar en Wilson y en su reacción que no vio.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-¿Quién?- dijo Helen entrando en el ascensor y pulsando el botón que marcaba la planta baja.

House se colocó a su lado y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-James

Helen lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Cotilla.

-Oye, que yo solo me preocupo por mi amigo.

Helen suspiró, el viaje en ascensor era interminable y ella hubiera preferido bajar las escaleras de no ser por House.

-Ya, claro. Pues se lo ha tomado bastante bien, aunque al principio no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía al verme de nuevo.

Por fin las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron rápidamente, para que otras personas, médicos quizás, se subieran en él.

-Es normal ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, eras importante para él- dijo House desviándose hacia la puerta de consultas.

Helen paró en seco y lo miró penetrante, casi intimidándolo, y eso era difícil de conseguir, pero era algo que había aprendido de su madre.

-No me mires como si estuvieras enfadada, a él le importabas demasiado, se notaba a leguas, pero nunca supe hasta que punto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que James y yo podríamos haber tenido algo en el pasado, Greg?- dijo Helen con los brazos en jarra.

-No se, quizás por el hecho de que te conozco desde que tu madre dio a luz y que Jimmy es mi mejor amigo- dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca- además, yo nunca he dicho que habíais tenido algo.

Ahí estaba el Greg House de siempre, el que hacía callar a todo el mundo, el cotilla, el que le importaba bien poco lo que otras personas pensaran de él. Y ahí estaba Helen Mckenzie, sonriendo como una tonta, porque sabía que House la había pillado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5º

Dos horas y tres cafés más tardes, House pulsaba el botón del ascensor, mientras notaba como la mirada de su amigo James Wilson, le atravesaba toda la espalda.

House se giró y levantó una ceja, esperando algún tipo de explicación de porque no estaba a su lado, como de costumbre.

-Ahora me vas a decir por qué nunca me contaste que mantenías correspondencia con ella- dijo Wilson que permanecía impasible ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Mira que eres pesado, me recuerdas a Cuddy por las mañanas.

Sin embargo, antes que Wilson pudiese decir algo, la dulce voz de la doctora Cameron se hizo presente ante ellos.

-House, ha llamado Cuddy a tu despacho, ha dicho algo sobre un paciente, gominolas y pastillas azules, estaba muy alterada.

-Ahora no puedo, dile que tengo una comida familiar.

Esta vez fue Cameron la que lo miró de arriba abajo, puso los brazos en jarras y algo inclinada hacia House.

-No soy vuestra mensajera, si os queréis gritar, hacedlo personalmente.

House abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante al ver a Cameron andando hacia la sala de diagnostico. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron por fin de una larga espera y House entró evitando a Wilson lo máximo posible.

-Ahora, ¿Qué le has hecho a Cameron?- preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

House lo miró de reojo y al instante miró de nuevo al frente.

-Nada, solamente dice que la trato como una muñeca de trapo; en realidad le encanta sentirse así, por la noche es mucho más fiera- dijo sarcásticamente.

Wilson puso una mano sobre su cadera y resopló.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de hacer daño a las personas que te quieren?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y House salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el exterior. Wilson, que no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que no quería hablar del tema, aunque siguió persistiendo en su duda que le estaba carcomiendo desde que esa mañana él le dijo que Helen le mandaba cartas desde Londres.

-Por lo menos, contéstame a la pregunta ¿no? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te mandaba cartas?

House estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando se giró hacia él y dijo secamente:

-Porque ella no quería, y no me preguntes porque; mejor se lo preguntas a ella misma que nos debe de estar esperando afuera.

Wilson permanecía en shock, ¿por qué? era la única pregunta que pululaba en su cabeza en esos momentos y comenzó a sentirse engañado por su amigo, y por Helen.

-Vamos hombre, no te quedes ahí parado, tampoco es para tanto- dijo House mientras abría la puerta.

"¿Qué no es para tanto?"Pensó Wilson furioso

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto! Tú sabes muy bien lo mal que lo pase cuando ella se marchó, estuve hecho polvo- gritó Wilson delante de todas la enfermeras.

House sonrió y se acercó a su amigo, le dio una palmada en el hombro y volvió hacia la puerta.

-Lo sé- se limitó a decir.

Wilson se acercó casi corriendo a la puerta mientras House salía mirando hacia los dos lados de la calle.

-House, ¿qué sabes o qué supones saber?- preguntó un todavía alterado Wilson.

House solo se limitó a sonreír socarronamente a su amigo, aunque Jimmy se veía bastante alterado y podría pegarle por haberle dicho todo eso.

-No lo hagas más difícil- continuó Wilson.

House divisó la figura de Helen cruzando la calle, se había cambiado de ropa y seguramente se había dado una ducha.

-Jimmy, sólo sé que hubo algo entre vosotros, un polvo, quizás más- dijo levantando la mano para indicar a Helen que estaban allí- no soy tonto.

Wilson ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Helen llegar sonriendo.

-Lo siento, pero nunca pensé que...fuese capaz de hacerme esto- susurró a House mientras Helen se acercaba- no solo fueron los polvos, House, hubo algo más.

House, al oír tal declaración, se giró hacia su amigo y le interrogó con los ojos, intentando interpretar aquellas palabras que le helaban la sangre. Sin embargo, no pudo decir ni hacer nada, porque Helen estaba demasiado cerca de ellos y no quería que la comida fuese tensa.

-Ya hablaremos tu y yo más tarde- dijo House.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la vocecilla de Helen- ¿lleváis mucho esperándome?

Mientras tanto, en la sala de diagnostico, una alterada Cameron, comía del taperware unos macarrones que sobraron del día anterior, ante la atónita mirada de sus colegas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Chase que estaba comiendo un sándwich.

Foreman elevó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Pues no ves que no esta bien? Cameron, ¿te ha hecho algo House?

Cameron dejó el tenedor encima de la mesa y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. No dijo nada, no estaba de humor para oír a sus colegas; así que se levantó y se marchó de la sala de diagnostico con paso firme.

-Parece que no tiene ganas de hablar- dijo Foreman después de que Cameron dejase la estancia.

-Eso es porque papa pato le habrá dicho algo que no le habrá sentado bien- dijo Chase.

-¡No me había fijado!- exclamó Foreman – de todas formas, creo que tiene algo que ver con la chica con la que iba House esta mañana ¿te acuerdas?

Chase asintió.

-O sea que Cameron está celosa.

-O es eso, o es que estamos perdiendo facultades, querido- dijo bromeando Foreman.

A Chase la bromita no le gusto; esta mañana se había sentido extrañamente atraído hacia Foreman y ahora él le estaba diciendo querido; como si fueran una pareja de novios.

-Arg- se limitó a decir Chase.

Foreman lo miró y se preocupó. Esta mañana le había pasado algo parecido, le había dicho que se callara y se había puesto como un tomate, y ahora otra vez lo mismo; pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, estaba más intrigado por la joven y la felicidad de House que por Chase en ese momento.

El restaurante estaba reventar, aunque no tuvieron problemas para sentarse, tuvieron que esperar quince minutos y eso para House era un castigo, sobre todo para su pierna.

-Llego a estar dos minutos más ahí de pie y me muero- dijo abriendo la carta.

Wilson seguía algo enfadado con House, pero prefirió no mostrar su enfado delante de Helen, que parecía encantada de estar comiendo con unos viejos colegas.

-Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a venir a comer aquí, reservo mesa- dijo Helen mirando los entremeses.

James la miró y por su mente pasaron muchos recuerdos y muchas preguntas que estaba deseando que le contestara; pero sabía que si empezaba a hacer preguntas, las cosas irían a peor, porque House, preguntaría aún más, quizás interesado por cómo sucedió todo o quizás preocupado por ver a su ahijada recordar cosas que le dolían.

-No me has dicho dónde te alojas- dijo House mirando a Helen.

-Bueno, estoy en un hotel que...-empezó

-¡¿EN UN HOTEL!- gritaron House y Wilson a la vez.

La gente miró extrañada a la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados y Helen sintió como si empequeñeciese por segundos.

-Si, en un hotel, llegue hace dos día y no iba a llamaros, porque esto era una sorpresa...además estoy buscando algo cerca del hospital, para estar más cerca de vosotros y porque Cuddy me ha ofrecido trabajar en el área de pediatría.

House arqueó las cejas y miró a Wilson que parecía estar igual o peor que él.

-Entonces no puedes quedarte a dormir en un mísero apartamento- dijo House- o te vienes a mi casa o a casa de Jimmy.

Helen rió a carcajada limpia y esta vez fueron House y Wilson los que se sentían como si empequeñeciesen.

-Oye, House tiene razón por una vez en su vida- dijo mirando a House mientras este le hacía una mueca- no puedes irte a vivir a un apartamento teniendo dos; aunque si vives con House te puedes morir de hambre.

-Si, bueno, contigo se moriría de aburrimiento, además soy su padrino, ¿por qué debería de irse contigo?

Wilson iba a decir algo, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de las intenciones de su amigo; House quería que dijese algo, algo sobre si hubo algo entre ellos...y también estaba Helen que estaba mirando profundamente a Wilson. Sin embargo, solo se limito a asentir.

-Os tengo que confesar algo, que me carcome desde hace tiempo- dijo Helen mirando al plato.

House y Wilson la miraron preocupados, algo no iba bien.

-¿Estás enferma?-preguntó Wilson.

Helen asintió.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó esta vez House más preocupado que nunca.

-No lo sé, desde hace varios días, noto como si la cabeza me diera vueltas y me salen como sarpullidos y moratones en los brazos.

-Puede que sea varicela, ¿la pasaste de pequeña?

Helen volvió a asentir.

Wilson la miró de reojo y notó como empezaba a respirar agitadamente, como si le faltase el aire.

-¡House!- exclamó- mira.

House la observó y sintió pánico al ver a su ahijada volverse pálida como la nieve, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que los brazos estaban rojos y morados. Helen intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le funcionaban y se cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

-James, tómala en brazos y corre lo más que puedas hacia el hospital, que la lleven a planta lo más rápido que puedan y que le intuben- dijo House mientras marcaba unos números en el móvil.

Vio como Wilson corría con Helen en brazos y sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo, había perdido a Jonh y Clare y por nada del mundo quería perderla a ella también.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6º

Cameron corría lo más que podía hacia la sala de diagnostico. Diez minutos antes había recibido una llamada del busca de House y por lo visto era importante, eso significaba que tenían un paciente nuevo. Al entrar vio a House con los brazos cruzados mirando a la pizarra y a Chase y a Foreman hablando de algo.

-Lo siento, estaba en la clínica- dijo Cameron mientras se acercaba a coger un vaso de agua.

House la miro e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Hasta que por fin aparece la princesa- dijo secamente.

Cameron le dedico una mirada asesina y se sentó; intentó calmarse y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

"Solo lo tienes que ignorar" se dijo a sí misma "solamente te quedan tres horas para estar aquí, y no lo volverás a ver hasta el lunes"

Chase y Foreman, seguían hablando incoherencias médicas a lo que House se reía o insultaba con alguno de sus comentarios.

-Bueno, intentemos probar eso último niñas- dijo House levantándose- Chase y Foreman hacedle un TRC y Cameron hazle unos simples análisis de sangre.

Cameron lo miró y despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón?- dijo

Chase y Foreman se miraron y salieron porque sabía que la actitud de Cameron de esa mañana y la amabilidad de House no iban a hacer muchas migas.

-Unos análisis, ya sabes, pinchas en una vena del antebrazo del paciente, recoges una muestra y los analizas, no creo que sean tan difíciles de hacer.

-Sé que son unos análisis- dijo frunciendo el ceño- pero pensé que me darías el historial del paciente para que revisara sus antecedentes.

House la miro con la cabeza gacha.

-No hace falta, es Helen, si quieres te la recito, me la sé desde que nació.

Cameron se sorprendió al escuchar a su jefe. Parecía mucho más viejo y cansado que muchos días o que incluso cuando Stacy volvió a irse.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-¿Cómo estarías tu si el único recuerdo que tienes de tus mejores amigos se puede estar muriendo?- dijo sacando el yoyo.

Cameron se levantó y se acercó a él un poco, quería abrazarle y decirle que lo sentía, pero sabía que si hacía eso, House levantaría un muro mucho más alto y fuerte y que probablemente nunca lo podría traspasar.

-Lo siento mucho- fue lo único que pudo decir; así que puso rumbo hacia la puerta hasta que la voz de su jefe la detuvo.

-No es solo porque es la hija de mis mejores amigos...es porque es mi ahijada y la quiero como si fuese mi hija- confesó.

Cameron, que sujetaba la puerta con la mano, la soltó y se volvió a acercar a House que la miraba profundamente; se paró enfrente de él e iba a preguntarle porque no se lo había contado esa mañana cuando se la presentó; pero no pudo...solamente acercó su mano al brazo de su jefe y se la apretó fuertemente.

El gesto duró unos segundos y Cameron se marchó silenciosa por la puerta; mientras House miraba la puerta, deseando que ella no hubiera salido por ella.

"¿qué coño haces? Deberías pensar en Helen" pensó.

Sin embargo, su mano tocaba la zona en la que Cameron había puesto su mano y sonrió.

Mientras, un intranquilo Wilson daba vueltas en la habitación de Helen, se tocaba la cabeza, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando.

"No es real" pensó.

-¿Puedes parar?- dijo Chase que devolvía la cama de Helen – la vas a poner más nervioso de lo que está y los calmantes solo se los podemos dar a la paciente.

Wilson miró a Chase y a Foreman, después desvió su mirada a la cama, donde Helen estaba inconsciente.

-¿Por qué le habéis dado un calmante?- preguntó acercándose a la cabecera de la cama.

- No nos dejaba, empezó a gritar incoherencias y le tuvimos que suministrar un calmante- explicó Foreman mientras toqueteaba la administración del calmante- nos vamos.

Wilson asintió, pero se dio cuenta que no le habían dicho nada acerca de lo que tenía y antes de que se marcharán por la puerta les paró.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Chase negó con la cabeza y salieron, dejando a Wilson preocupado por el estado de Helen; se acercó una silla y se sentó, esperando a que despertara y hablara con él...pero también esperando a que House le dijese que tenía.

Sin embargo la espera no se hizo tardar y su amigo entró en la habitación cojeando algo más de lo normal.

-Ya me han dicho la rubiales y el negro que le han suministrado un calmante; parece que nuestra niña nos ha salido guerrera- dijo sentándose enfrente de Wilson.

Wilson se limitó a asentir y cogió con fuerza la mano de Helen.

-Así sólo conseguirás cortarle la circulación- dijo intentado ser amable

Wilson le miro y suspiró, no estaba para sus tonterías.

-¿Qué tiene?

House se encogió de hombros y la miró preocupado y cansado de que todo le pasase a él.

-Esperaba que tu pudieras decirme lo que le pasó para que se fuera así de aquí- dijo dejando su bastó al lado de la pierna tapada de Helen- digo, tenemos algo que contarnos ¿no?

Wilson soltó la mano de Helen y se la llevó a la cara, se masajeó la frente y volvió a suspirar. House le miró gracioso, por primera vez lo vio desesperado, ni siquiera cuando su ex –mujer le dejo sin apenas un duro.

-No hay nada de que decirte, ¿no pensarás que le hice algo para que se fuera? Yo no soy así y lo sabes.

En eso tenía razón, James Wilson no era el tipo de personas que hacían daño a otra persona en su momento más débil, él no era como House.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que...

-¿Pensaste que tu ahijada se fue porque no podía reprimir sus sentimientos y que yo no hice nada por evitarlo?- dijo Wilson mirándole con rabia- Precisamente fue al revés, yo intenté acercarme aún más a ella, pero ella construyó una barrera...algo de lo que no me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que tiene un padrino como tú.

Eso le dolió bastante a House y Wilson se maldijo por haberle dicho eso a House.

-Lo siento, es que...estoy desolado por todo.

House asintió y miró a su ahijada. Cerró los ojos y notó como su cabeza se le llenaba de recuerdos de ella cuando era pequeña, de cuando se marchó a un internado, de cuando volvió hecha una mujer, de Nick...y del funeral de sus padres.

-Te veo cansado- dijo la voz de Helen.

House abrió los ojos y miró a Wilson que se había acercado algo más a Helen preocupado.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó House volviendo a mirarla.

Helen suspiró y aguantó algo de aire en su boca.

-De momento sigo viva, algo cansada...

-Es normal, los bestias de mis ayudantes te han puesto un calmante, al parecer no querías que te hicieran nada- continuó House- ¿y los brazos?

Helen los sacó de debajo de las sabanas y se los enseñó; aún había moratones y sarpullidos.

-Por nada del mundo te los toques- dijo House mirándolos con atención- parece como si te hubiesen pegado.

Helen al oír aquello desvió la mirada al techo, House no se dio cuenta de aquello, pero Wilson sí e hizo que se sentara con aplomo en la silla.

-House, necesito hacerle una prueba a Helen.

House lo miró interrogante...

-¿Cáncer?- preguntó.

Wilson negó con la cabeza...pensaba que podía ser un pequeño tumor en la zona del hombro.

-Bien, hazle lo que sea, pero me lo tienes que contar- dijo House mientras que Wilson salía por la puerta.

Helen miró a Wilson irse y notó un vacío en su estomago, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e intentó que House no se diese cuenta.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en él después de seis años, Helen?- preguntó bastante serio House- ¿hubo algo más que sexo?

Helen permaneció callada, pero al rato asintió. No estaba preparada para decirle nada del pasado y House pareció entenderla.

-Yo...creo que siento algo por alguien- dijo House dándole conversación.

Helen giró la cara y sonrió y recordó como esa mañana se había disculpado con Cameron y como la miraba...

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

House la miró a los ojos y rió.

-Porque...es complicado, todo.

Helen lo miró extrañada, sabía que cuando House decía que era difícil, era porque es cierto y pocas veces lo había visto decir eso...aunque ella sabía algo.

-Nada es imposible, y mucho menos complicado, Greg.

House resopló. Clare le había dicho eso mismo cuando conoció a Stacy y se imaginó a Clare mirándole fijamente, intimidándole.

-Te pareces a Clare- dijo finalmente.

Helen le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, era mi madre ¿no?- House le sonrió.

-Déjame contarte porque es complicado, quizás me puedas dar alguno de tus magníficos consejos.

Helen asintió, se volvió medio cuerpo en dirección a House y este comenzó su historia con la doctora Allison Cameron.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7º

Después de una larga media hora; House pudo sentirse liberado de toda la presión que tenía en su cuerpo. Había estado narrando con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado con Cameron en los dos últimos años.

-Interesante historia- dijo Helen que lo miraba sonriendo- no me lo esperaba de ti.

House hizo una mueca de disgusto. Durante la media hora que había durado la narración, Helen no le había interrumpido en ningún momento y había estado atenta a todo lo que él le decía.

-¿Sólo vas a decir eso?- preguntó- ¿Qué es interesante la historia?

Helen se colocó de nuevo mirando al frente y se frotó los ojos.

-Bueno, es que la verdad no se que decirte, Greg, que aclares tus sentimientos y que la dejes de tratar como si fuera...

-Una muñeca de trapo- terminó House

-Exacto, ¿por qué te niegas a aceptar lo evidente? Es obvio que te gusta y no haces nada, si sigues así las vas a perder.

House gruñó. Eso ya lo sabía, pero si abría su corazón a Cameron correría el riesgo de que pudieran volver a hacerle daño y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez.

-Eso...

Pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la persona de la que estaban hablando; venía con unas enfermeras, preparadas para pincharla.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Cameron sonriendo dulcemente.

Los ojos de Cameron se posaron unos segundos en los de House.

-Bien, sigo estando cansada, supongo que el calmante que me han dado es muy fuerte ¿no?- respondió Helen mientras sacaba el brazo para que la pudieran pinchar.

-Probablemente, Foreman y Chase no saben muy bien tratar con pacientes- dijo Cameron mientras le ponía la gomilla y le limpiaba la zona a pinchar- esto quizás te duela un poco.

Cuando Cameron puso la aguja dentro de la carne de Helen, esta emitió un leve bufido, haciendo que House se riese por lo bajo.

-Bueno, esto ya está- dijo retirando la aguja y poniendo un algodón en la zona- me ha dicho Wilson que vaya con él a hacerte la prueba que quiere hacerte, para que estés más tranquila.

House levantó la vista hacia Cameron y la miró extrañado, "¿qué se proponían esos dos? ¿Qué me diese un infarto?"

-Creo que voy a ir yo también- dijo de repente.

Cameron puso una mano en la cadera y suspiró.

-Lo siento, pero Cuddy me ha dicho que vayas a pasar consulta...

-¿Cómo pretende que vaya a pasar consulta, teniendo a Helen así? Ni hablar.

-No lo hagas más difícil, ya esta enfadada contigo de por sí, si no vas a pasar consulta es capaz de anunciarte por megafonía y ya sabes lo que dicen los demás- contestó Cameron poniéndose a los pies de la cama.

House se levantó de la silla y se puso al lado de Cameron, intimidándola...

-Me da igual lo que digan los demás, como si dicen que Cuddy y yo nos hemos acostado juntos.

"Pero a mi si me importa que digan eso de ti" pensó Cameron mirándole a los ojos.

-Greg- interrumpió Helen- es mejor que vayas a pasar consulta, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, estaré con Cameron y con James.

House la miró, no quería marcharse de su lado; cometió ese error seis años atrás; pero entendió que si no iba Cuddy se transformaría en una bestia que lanzase fuego por la boca.

-Vale- gruñó- pero esta noche me quedo contigo.

Helen desvió la mirada y sonrió.

-Bien- House desvió su mirada hacia Cameron- y tú, mas te vale tener tus cuatro ojos en ella, ¿vale?

Cameron iba a replicar, pero recordó lo que House le había confesado una hora antes y asintió.

House se fue por la puerta, intentado olvidar que allí estaba su ahijada y que podría tener cualquier enfermedad y que él era incapaz de descubrirla. El TRC había dado negativo y ahora iban a hacerle una prueba para ver si tenía un tumor en la zona del brazo...y él comprendía que Wilson hubiera entendido antes que él que los moratones y el sarpullido podría estar causado por un tumor en la zona del hombro o de la espalda... menos mal que estaba Wilson para darle un poco de sentido común a todo.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor y las puertas inmediatamente se abrieron, maldijo por lo bajo, hubiera preferido esperar unos minutos para ver salir de la habitación a Helen. Se subió al ascensor y pulsó la planta baja.

James Wilson llegó al cabo de diez minutos con una silla de ruedas a la habitación de Helen.

-Hola, ¿te puedes levantar sola o llamo a una enfermera?

Helen se incorporó demostrando que no estaba invalida, aunque lo cierto es que se sentía agotada...se levantó a duras penas y Cameron le sujeto uno de los brazos, lo que agradeció enormemente con una amplia y calida sonrisa.

Wilson se acercó a ella y le puso los brazos alrededor de cintura que hizo que ambos sintieran un cosquilleo en el estomago. Wilson la sentó rápidamente en la silla y empezó a empujar en dirección a la sala de resonancias.

-¿En qué consiste la prueba?- preguntó a Cameron que seguía a su lado.

-Bueno, vamos a escanearte todo el tronco, pero le daremos más importancia a la zona de la espalda y de los hombros- contestó- quizás encontremos algo.

-Y ese algo ¿es bueno o malo?- volvió a interrogar.

Wilson puso cara de circunstancia y se agachó levemente hacia la cara de Helen que se tornó de un fuerte color rojo.

-Espero que sea bueno.

Helen desvió la mirada y se sonrojó aún más al oír la respiración tan cerca de James. Cameron encontró graciosa la situación y se sonrojó al pensar que algún día podría estar así de cerca de House.

Al llegar a la sala de resonancia, colocaron con cuidado en la camilla a Helen y se marcharon por una puerta contigua hacia una sala donde controlaban todo. Allí, Cameron se armó de valor y le preguntó a Wilson:

-¿Por qué nunca dijo que tenía una ahijada?

James la miró y levantó una ceja, haciéndose la misma pregunta.

-Muy poca gente sabe que tiene una ahijada, él es muy cerrado en esos aspectos- dijo Wilson mientras Cameron le miraba con interés- al principio derrochaba confianza en todo el mundo, pero después mucha gente le dio la puñalada por la espalda, se aprovecharon de él y lo pasó mal, muy pocos supieron entenderlo.

Cameron empezó a mover la pantalla del escáner de arriba abajo.

-¿Eso ocurrió después de la pierna?- preguntó.

-No, fue mucho antes, cuando él todavía estaba en la facultad- respondió; sin embargo, se abalanzó hacia la pantalla del ordenador al ver algo extraño en el costado derecho de Helen- creo que lo hemos encontrado.

Cameron miró la pantalla y lo vio, algo que sobresalía de lo normal estaba allí.

-Es benigno- concluyó Wilson.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, aún no le hemos hecho la prueba para saber si lo es- replicó extrañada Cameron.

Wilson giró la cara hacia ella y sonrió

-Soy oncólogo ¿no?


End file.
